


The Seventh Chord

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bond’s newest mission is a little bit... different.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Seventh Chord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘choir’, and for Music Monday. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta and Lin for helping me with the title.

When Bond finds himself at the Castleford Male Voice Choir’s rehearsal (singing in the first tenor range, no less) and it’s not even the strangest thing that has happened to him lately, he wonders whether it’s a sign from the universe, meant for gently hinting towards an easier — albeit much duller — future inching forward on the horizon. 

The new Quartermaster certainly has a sense of humour to him, and Bond has been forced to notice. 

“This is lovely, 007, but much as I enjoy listening to your voice, I _have_ been asked to remind you that the PM would prefer this mission to reach its conclusion sooner rather than later,” Q says in his ear, and it’s only his long tenure as a double-oh that helps Bond to _not_ react to it in any way. 

Q’s been quiet for most of the rehearsal, and granted, it is the final song that the choir’s practicing for its upcoming performance, but Bond would still prefer silence on that end while he has to sing, thank you.

“A little busy…” he murmurs, relatively certain that he will be unnoticed by the others while they’re busy singing. And fortunately he’s correct, not receiving even a glance from anyone else present. 

“I wanted to remind you of the fact when you were most likely to be unable to protest,” Q says, voice dry in his ear, “but of course you had to manage it.” 

“Did I disappoint you?” Bond asks as soon as the final notes have faded and he’s able to move aside to gather his things. He makes sure to keep his voice low and his attention still half on the target, although the man in question is still talking to the choir leader and doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. 

“Perhaps a little,” Q replies, sounding amused. 

“Is there something I could do to remedy that?” Bond inquires playfully. “I noticed a quaint little tea and handmade chocolate shop near the city centre, perhaps I could bring you back something nice from there?” 

“You could always finish the mission,” Q points out, though not unkindly. 

“Or I could do both,” Bond says, and if he’d be standing before Q he’d probably add a little wink for good measure. Q can probably guess it, as there’s a soft snort in his ear before Q says, “Or you could do that.” 

“It’s settled, then,” Bond says. He’s already mentally planning what he’d choose for Q. “I also take requests, so if you find yourself having a craving…” 

“I politely _request_ you to focus your attention on Mr Smith now, it looks like he’s about to leave.” 

Bond allows just a hint of a smile to form on his lips, for all intents and purposes appearing to a casual observer only a man who’s just recalled something funny, a little anecdote or a joke or something similar. “Your wish is my command, Q.” 

Now Q’s snort is definitely flavoured with laughter. “You say that now, but when I ask you to finish up your mission report…” 

“Yes, yes, understood,” Bond murmurs as he pulls up the zipper on his jacket. “Work first, pleasure after.” He then exits the room, as though naturally just happening to leave together with his target, and turns his full focus back on the mission—for now anyway. 


End file.
